


Chapter 2 - Third years souvenirs

by Simonsuke



Series: Violet eagles singles [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bad Jokes, Comedy, Holidays, House Cleaning, Mentioned Iwaizumi Hajime, Mentioned Oikawa Tooru, Multi, Past Relationship(s), Peek-a-boo, Tennis, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24755887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simonsuke/pseuds/Simonsuke
Summary: Ushijma,Semi,Tendou,Ohira,Yamagata,Kawanishi,Shirabu i Goshiki promised themselves that they would spend their holidays as adults,without any help from the family.That's why when they moved home, they took all the things that were important to them.Wakatoshi's mother told him to take everything that was his property, wanting peace and freedom.
Series: Violet eagles singles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751176
Kudos: 1





	Chapter 2 - Third years souvenirs

The end of the current composition of Shiratorizawa was getting closer and closer. The boys were slowly getting used to the idea that they would have to split up and follow their own paths.Wakatoshi was still biting his conscience because of his mother's birthday. Aware friends, not wanting a repeat of the trouble like every year, tried to help the leader as much as they could.That day Kawanishi had to prepare dinner.Middle blocker had a hard time making a meal through his allergy collection.   
\- Taichi just remember the salt! - called out Tendou, banging cutlery against the table   
\- Don't rush him - Semi sighing, looking at the fashion magazine  
\- Why not? I'm hungry  
\- When Tsutomu made you a sandwich this morning, you were disgusting  
\- I'm not gonna eat his snots - he said, pointing to a crying first year - Don't say you ate it  
\- No. I just refused - Semi admitted,not wanting to eat it either  
Middle blocker at that moment with a grimace noticed Reon running around the house outside:  
\- Oh. . . poor Reon-- he sighed, not regretting giving him sandwiches  
Goshiki was getting worse and worse. Although they had the additional pleasure of living together for the holiday period, he regretted that these were the last moments in such a composition.Every time something was gone from home, he was in despair.That day Yamagata decided to take his tennis kit because they didn't use it anyway.The youngest eagle, on the advice of Shirabu,often hid things of the oldest five, hoping that this would delay the day they left.Setter wanted to disgust the disliked colleague in their eyes.Libero did not give in and constantly looked for another missing ball hidden by Goshiki, knowing perfectly well about his friend's idea:   
\- Don't you know where he hid it this time? he asked the others, noting the strong impact from above   
\- These puddles of tears should help you - Satori said, showing you on the floor   
\- How stubborn he is-- he sighs being a little tired of his behavior  
\- Then you can't criticize him?Or blow him in the head? - He has proposed the use of violence   
\- I don't want to upset him knowing he's having a conversation in the library tomorrow.Besides,I was bored,but now it's a nuisance.I've been tired of it for three hours now - he was scratching his head, looking at small spots on the floor   
Hayato followed the trail of tears leading upstairs. Eita sighed with regret because he knew that Tsutomu was having a hard time now:   
\- Either way, it's cute how he doesn't want us to leave - he said with a big smile   
\- For whom? He hid my tarot cards in the stairs - he mentioned pretentiously, looking at the hideout  
\- How?What do you mean in the stairs?   
\- He normally squeezed in the cracks. I thought I'd fuck with a line when I took them out - he regretted how long this job took.   
Players got silent when tiny friend came back for another ball.Older setter didn't even manage to ask where he was going with her.In complete silence, they, together with Kawanichi, followed him with their eyes as he bred her in a bird feeder.At the same time, they heard the angry Shirabu run from above:   
\- Why don't you tell that brat to stop hiding this shit?! He put one in my slipper! - he was screaming, throwing it on the floor   
\- You're the one who offered him this game - laughed Tendou, watching ball roll on the panels  
Shirabu don't get mad, he'll get over it. You were sad too when predecessors were getting out  
\- VERY. So much so that I helped them throw things away -he was serious,hiding the ball back in place,noting that Goshiki is looking around the court - Why did I tell him that?I created such a stupid monster.Tell him that if he comes into my room again, he'll get an axe in his face. - Shirabu threatened by grabbing a tool next to the fireplace   
Goshiki came home, noting that there are four of them back:   
\- He's good. He said to himself,quickly dissolving the package. - I saw the mole's hole,he won't find it there.   
\- Tsutomu can't hide them all at once?You're making it difficult for yourself.Anyway,i wonder why Hayato cares so much about everyone? The ball is the ball. Wakatoshi once told me that in ping-pong using a fan - Tendou thought out loud, looking at Goshiki's stunts.   
\- Because it's a limited series for which he gave a lot of money.Tsutomu... - Eita started with a heart ache - Why don't you write another story instead of hiding Hayato's things? - Eita wanted to end his game  
\- I haven't had a inspiration lately - he answered quickly - Kawanishi, aren't you offended if I hide one in the pot? - he asked, when approaching the spice focus of the second year - He considered a series of pepper-induced sneezes as a refusal   
Eita stood in his way and tried to stop him from doing what he was doing:  
\- Tsutomu. . . don't you want to play now? - he proposed, hoping that he could be outsmarted   
\- Eita you and tennis? Every time we play, you insult yourself because you lose. In you tennis stimulates negative emotions - mentioned red-haired   
\- What? When? - he defended himself, knowing that he was exaggerating  
\- When a homeless dog took one, you almost kicked him. Or if we didn't have rockets, you cracked three pans against the gate   
\- Now you're making up - Eita growled.He knew it was a lie   
\- But the fact that you aimed specifically at the trees is true. Until now, I remember the branches breaking to the rhythm under Wakatoshi's weight - he answered, annoying pinch server, which had no way of opposing it.  
\- Never mind, Tsu- where is he? - he asked himself, noting that he wasn't there before him   
\- When you talked about tennis he went - said Kawanishi, coming up to the cupboard with the dishes - Do you want in bowls or on a plate? - he asked, wanting to know what to serve lunch on   
They noticed that Goshiki, as he had previously planned, hides the ball in a small hill in the garden.When "Mother" was thinking about how to stop this "game", Satori sat down at the table.Hayato's back to the friends:   
\- Shirabu said he found another one, so I've got them all- Again? - - he asked, seeing another missing one   
\- You want it in a bowl or a plate? - middle blocker repeated the question  
\- I'm not even looking anymore. Where did he go now?   
\- He went into town. Now you're not gonna find them -Satori's joking, waiting for a meal  
\- Bowl? - Kawanishi repeated,holding both types of dishes in his hands   
\- Satori we all know when you're lying - he said he was already tired of looking for   
\- I won't agree. You don't know. If that were the case, you'd know for a long time that all your birthday presents are stolen - responded with pride, taking a closed position   
\- What? - they all asked at once   
Ohira, who was just entering the house, heard what they were talking about, and took down an allegedly stolen painting depicting a wall that got two years signed on the back of a "Date Tech property".  
\- That's why the big grey man came here so often - Shirabu thought out loud, having an ignorant approach to the matter.   
\- Never mind the picture. Where did he go? - Libero recalled being more angry - I think it's expensive to sell, and they can't be destroyed   
\- For a lot of money?   
\- Yes,Tendou,yes  
\- I can see the concrete. He's in the garden - He pointed his finger at the terrace door   
Then they noticed Goshiki entering from the terrace with his hands all dirty from the ground.He was scared by the sight of Hayato on himself, so he pretended to be calm, like nothing ever happened:   
\- Where have you been? And why are your hands so dirty? - he asked, not wanting to upset him  
\- I buried a dead squirrel in the yard . . . - he made up his mind quickly, not sure what he was saying  
\- Hey, you don't steal other people's lies - red-haired middle blocker yelled, pissed off that he said his excuse  
\- Really?And you didn't want our help?   
\- At lunchtime I was going to ask you? She was in a massacred state - he lied, taking the example from Tendou  
\- I'm not hungry now.Thank you Goshiki - Kenjiro said to himself, putting down the spoon, disgusted with his imagination  
\- I didn't want to tell Tsutomu,but admit it.Just like you confessed to me earlier that you hid Eita's vest under the carpet upstairs - libero said was tired, putting his hand on the first year's shoulder  
The sentence moved Semi, who ran to see if what he was saying was true.Hayato didn't have a grudge against Tsutomu, but he had to give him lessons. He figured out where he could hide it because he knew about the mole from Reon, who was constantly destroying the flowers.After finding the missing ball, they sat at the table without their captain.Tendou couldn't wait to tell his colleagues his new idea :   
\- You know what I've been thinking about lately? - Satori began, expecting the attention of others - You know? Hello?   
Friends ignored his words because they knew it would end as badly as ever:   
\- This is very important. It will change the fate of our team. It'll be more important than any of your stuff. It has to happen because- he kept on talking, annoying others  
\- Okay, finally, say it - Shirabu shouted, having had enough of his monologue  
\- Time has come for us to finally destroy iwaoi - he explained smiling that they finally listen to him  
There is silence.Everyone looked at the others then, wanting to see the reactions:  
\- Why? - Eita asked surprised   
\- I'm tired of wakatoshig. Time to change - he explained by yawning   
\- A week ago you said you loved it  
\- I'm bored. Time for a little freshness. I even know what we could do   
\- What did you come up with this time? - Reon asked, slightly upset that his presents were stolen  
Tendou waited a while for the drama:   
\- One of us will have to pick up a Lizard   
The issue aroused everyone except Goshiki, tired of crying, who didn't know who he was talking about.He didn't know "Lizard" was an alias of Iwaizumi:  
\- Who? - he asked, looking for answers on the faces of others   
\- Iwaizumi - explained Yamagata, patting on the suffocating next to Reon.The name was not the good answer for Goshiki - Aoba Johsai's ace - First year still didn't know - You know Oikawa?Iwaizumi is his boyfriend - Goshiki has understood now  
\- Satori, are you crazy? Where did you get that idea? asked Eita, wiping spilled food off the table   
\- If Lizard be offered to others, it will be a free ride to Oikawa.And then there will be a new dose of emotion from Wakatoshi.This is simple   
\- This is stupid.And which one of us would do that?   
Middle blocker moved his eyebrows, focusing his eyes on the caller.Others guessed the answer, so they looked at Semi like he did.Surprised by the sudden silence, he looked back and said:   
\- Why you- No!Why me?! - he quickly got up from the table  
\- Who else? Will you send the kids? - - he asked, showing Kawanshi,Shirabu and Goshiki   
\- I wouldn't force anybody! Why me?! - Eita repeated, resentfully looking at his friends   
\- You're third year setter.You don't know how to dress well, you're sometimes annoying and effeminate,like Oikawa.Anyway,how many times have we fought them? - he asked, changing the subject for a moment   
\- Twenty-two times - Reon counted quickly   
\- Well,that's it.We've met so many times, and he never hit your face or ass.Which means you've got an advantage at the start - - he laughed, thinking it would convince him   
\- What are these arguments?! - Semi wanted to throw a plate at him   
\- Reliable arguments.How else do you explain it?   
\- Maybe I've never been involved in this? By the way, I don't know how you convinced Hayato and Reon to do that - Eita looked at these friends   
\- I was defending the honor of the team - Libero explained by showing the muscles   
\- They told me - number four whispered embarrassed  
\- Wait,when you fight them? - Kawanishi was the only one who didn't know about it   
\- After the matches.We often do it behind the buses.Eita,;ook at this from another side.If he hated you as much as he hated us,you'd have a missing tooth too  
\- This is bullshit! - he kept screaming, being more and more embarrassed by the conversation   
\- Guys,"iwasemi" is coming - he said,to ignore his anger   
A moment of silence came, which Hayato used to think about:   
\- I feel weird.Satori is right.You never came out of our skirmishes with Aoba in the locker room with any fracture, missing tooth or bruise - he said, admitting middle blocker was right. Semi at that moment looked at him with eyes saying "Even you against me"?:  
\- I object - Kenjiro sighing disappointed in the conduct of the elders - May iwaoi live happily ever after.Why spoil their relationship?   
\- Finally, someone cleverly said something - Eita was happy to have someone on his side   
\- To make you jealous of Wakatoshi's attention - Tendou knew about Shirabu's sensitive point - Decision has been made   
\- You want to arg- - Shirabu got nervous, noticing the ace with the box   
Wakatoshi came back to the living room with a full box of things.Without a word of explanation, he went up to the drawer where they kept practically everything, from which he took out a roll of garbage bags.This activity surprised the others, most of all Tsutomu, who had unexpectedly moved out twice in one day,so he quietly sneaked into the box, and took the first better thing, an eagle figure:   
\- Are you cleaning up today too? - Hayato smiling asked, playing with tennis balls - You're already taking everything away? I want to remind you that we still have a whole holiday.   
\- Yes - he answered seriously - I have to check what I gave my mother - he explained, slowly taking out the first things   
\- What? These are all birthday presents from you? - he kept asking, looking at things   
\- No. She told me to take all my privacy with me on vacation, along with gifts for her.What were you talking about?   
\- About Eita will pick up Iwaizumi - Tendou was happy to call out, avoiding the plate thrown by Eita  
\- Yeah? Good luck - he said, going back to his duties  
Others were curious to see what might end up in the trash.They noticed an album with volleyball players stickers, a second version of their uniform, a photo with their parents from before the divorce and a tutorial "How to eat little and be satisfied".  
\- It's not my album? It took me a long time to collect the whole collection - Reon was surprised to see his thing  
\- You gave it to me a year ago when your grandmother visited us - he replied by pushing the album into the bag   
\- Grandma doesn't like foreign volleyball players. I'll take him back, okay? - He explained why he did it while trying to get his property back.   
\- Why?I poured a drink on him twice, he's worthless now - Reon has become saddened   
\- What are you going to do with your parents picture? - he asked, slowly getting more sad in himself, seeing that it is also destroyed   
Satori took out this photograph and couldn't help but laugh.He blushed on his face and with tears in eyes went aside, bursting with loud laughter.  
\- Why are you laughing? It's a normal picture - Eita pointed out for bad behavior   
\- Look, he was a bull in his childhood.Can I keep them? - he asked,showing ace's younger version   
\- Ushijima family has two rules: We're right-handed and throw away what's destroyed, no matter what the value - he explained, throwing photo in the trash   
Players looked at each other. They didn't know how to interpret his family rules.It got quiet.Three of his colleagues, with permission, were still drowning in the rubble of Wakatoshi's treasures, which Tsutomu used to steal from him from time to time.Captain went for more things that were immediately scheduled to be thrown away.They found a notebook with information about Oikawa, which took Semi to read, all parts of Shrek on the one cd and a bird skeleton which he got from Tendou for his seventeenth birthday:   
\- Hey, that's not nice! I'm giving you this unique gift and you're treating him like a trash candidate? - he yelled, waving that gift - You know how hard it was to get that?   
\- You gave him a bird skeleton? - Eita asked with disgust - I don't even want to know whose it was   
\- Woodpecker - he replied proudly, wanting to highlight his creativity - What did you give him then?Hayato gave the tickets to the movies, you rags and Reon as always some shit - he mentioned, pointing to colleagues  
\- Reon always gives nice presents. Besides, these are normal gifts.It took me a long time to sew this sweater fo- - Eita fell silent, taking out his clothes with the "Happy Birthday!" sticker. which made it clear that he didn't wear it once - Well, I'm glad. . . - He sighed, putting it away for himself  
\- Would you check if there's a phone case in the shape of a jelly bear? - Ohira called out, wiping another plate dry.Fortunately, he did not hear Tendou's comments - It was red  
Yamagata and Semi started to get nervous.They saw that there wasn't a single thing he could give.Ohira always gives "unique" gifts,that they never use:  
\- I feel so stupid now - Hayato whispered so that Reon couldn't hear - My case was purple,right?  
\- Let's pretend we didn't hear that - Pinch server proposed, taking out more things - He'll be sad when he finds out that his gifts are "specific"  
\- I don't know what are you worrying about.I keep all his things in a signed box "Why do I need this?" - Satori boasted of his idea   
\- Reon always tries to be good, even though he has no money - Eita said, knowing the difficult financial situation in Ohira's family   
\- Said guy who gives people clothes as a gift - Satori made a joke, going back to the boxes   
When Reon finished helping Taichi to clean up, he joined to others third years.Those who took things out of the captain's boxes, often taking them for themselves.Wing spiker was hoping he wouldn't find his presents.It would prove that Ushijima didn't want to throw it away like Shirabu:  
\- So you didn't find it? Or a T-shirt "Ushijima is a super friend"? - he asked with a wide smile   
\- That's right.Now I found out that every year, I gave him three identical cups - Hayato said, sitting on the floor holding the dishes with painted eagle   
\- There were no others in the store? - Tendou asked maliciously   
\- I don't know how I did it.Wakatoshi didn't notice it either   
\- Great idea.Will you give it to me? I'll do that with Goshiki - Shirabu said, going between the boxes - Anyway,From today on, there will finally be order in the attic   
\- We have the attic? - surprised they asked, looking up   
\- I'll think I've never seen a miracle boy drink from a mug.He always drinks through a straw or from a sack - Middle blocker said,looking at libero's three cups  
\- Satori, you have nothing else to think about? - Eita asked,folding Wakatoshi's clothes  
\- I don't have - showed him the language   
\- So he didn't throw it away? - he asked to be sure   
The number of things was increasing.Wakatoshi was constantly carrying out the next boxes, taking a seat in the living room.Reon was already happy that his gifts wouldn't be thrown away and he believed that his ideas were not garbage as Kenjiro claimed.He watched with a huge smile as the others looked through the captain's former property.Compared to friends,number four didn't take a single thing.Third years wondered why Ohira was so happy.The new collections of Semi,Yamagata,Tendou,Shirabu and Kawanishi grew by the hour:  
\- Look what a nice swan costume! - Satori was very happy, putting on his wings  
\- And here's some foreign cash - Hayato said, holding a note   
\- I found a phone book with ridiculous names underlined - Taichi was showing the others his find   
\- He really brought literally everything with him? - Eita looked at the new boxes   
\- Hey guys,where can I hide a four-person mattress? - Tsutomu asked, thinking about the hiding place   
\- Can't we normally sell it all? - Kenjiro asked by playing with a colored spring - I think we'd make a lot of money   
\- Why? - Older middle blocker was dancing by pretending to be a bird at the exit door - Today is second Christmas!   
\- This costume looks very expensive   
Red-haired guy noticed that he was wearing a tag.He quickly ripped her apart and happily said:  
\- You told me that too late - Satori ran out barefoot on the lawn.He wanted to pretend to fly   
Ohira noticed that from a box shaken by a libero, a red case and many other gifts fell out.He got sad because it wasn't unpacked from the foil.Reon picked them up and went out into the yard.That's where he liked to spend his time.Not to speak,he watch Goshiki how try to hide a huge inflatable mattress in the bushes.Suddenly he heard confetti exploded in the house and his friends started laughing at Semi,who was the only one who got scared.Ohira took the phone out of his pocket to check his profiles:  
I wonder what my uncle is talking about on Twitter today   
Reon's uncle,Rouis,often published racist posts that were always full of criticism.A relative this time spoke about vlogers and people talking to themselves:  
\- Oh,Uncle, this time you overreacted.Even he throws gifts away from me - Ohira remembered when he gave him a vase for flowers - I can't help it if I don't have the money.I always try to give nice and useful gadgets.Only Eita and Tsutomu appreciate it.Why am I talking to myself? -   
Goshiki started digging the mattress at that moment because he couldn't find a hiding place.  
\- Oh Tsutomu - said a little smiling, wanting to help a friend   
Suddenly there was a loud scream from home.Players didn't know that there would be Wakatoshi's mother's rock performance on the cd signed "mom".They were expecting lovely recordings from the childhood of the ace.Ohira was inside and saw Semi and Yamagata trying to catch their breath,Kawanishi is lying unconscious,Tendou didn't know how to react and Shirabu lost his hearing:  
\- Are you okay? - asked concerned about their condition  
\- What?! - Shirabu screamed trying to hear him   
\- Oh god..  
\- Who is that bitch?! - He asked looking at closed laptop  
\- It's my mother - Wakatoshi drank the juice and returned to his duties.Kenjiro didn't hear the answer:  
\- Who set the maximum volume in laptop?!  
\- Forgive me... - libero shyly has confessed - I wanted to watch a movie and- It's a long story...  
\- What?! - Setter repeat.He was still looking for the culprit   
The situation started entertain Reon, but he couldn't laugh at the chaos:  
\- I feel beaten up,like someone kicked me - Satori said,not knowing if he could laugh at ace's mother  
Tsutomu came home for the shovel that Hayato mentioned.Number eight decided he'd bury the mattress because he couldn't find a place to fit anywhere.The stress of the next day did not allow him to think logically.At the same time, he took away the tennis balls when libero wasn't looking.Reon felt better.He was happy to help a friend:  
\- Can I help you? I know where the shovels are - he offered his support by following him   
Cleaners were surprised at what they saw:  
\- Whats wrong? - Semi asked,sitting in a chair and seeing through the window how they were walking with tools  
\- What?! - Shirabu repeated,seeing Eita only move his mouth   
They spent the second half of the day taking garbage sacks to the bins.The sight of a several bags in front of the gate was extremely comical.As if they threw out everything they have in the house:  
\- When the garbage truck arrives? - Hayato asked  
\- Tomorrow.We threw away thirteen bags - Eita answered, counting how many there are   
\- Not good. I thought there was more - Satori jumped on a mountain of garbage - Are we sleeping here today?   
\- In the trash? Are you crazy?   
\- If you can fall asleep in your hideous pajamas, you can do it here too - he answered by going to sleep - Tsutomu will surely be willing   
\- Speaking of which, we'll have to punish him for digging up the lawn - Yamagata reminded us checking that the wicket is closed   
\- Him and Reon too - Setter improved,while being in a closed position - I understand a worse day, but come on  
Middle blocker exploded with laughter.He always liked to joke about him for no known reason.Couldn't resist,he fell from "moutain",hitting the ground:  
\- What's so funny? - They asked together   
\- It's been a long time since I laughed at Reon.I must catch up - he spit up sand from mouth  
\- Will you stop making fun of him? He didn't do anything to you - Semi helped him get up   
\- Why?He often laughs about it.You better think how gonna pick up a "Lizard"  
\- Shut up!  
\- For me,it's more crying than laughing - Hayato joined the discussion   
\- I don't know what you see the problem.When a month ago,I rubbed glue on his back and sprinkled flour on him, everyone laughed.Kenjiro was the exception, because it was his glue - he was telling the story, seeing in his friend's imagination   
The memory again amused critics of his behaviour.Although they were against his jokes,they sometimes cracked.Reon,who was standing around the corner, mocked, was listening to everything.He was going to ask them for help in his uncle's newly opened pub, but seeing how they were having fun cleaning up, he thought he'd wait until the next day.The jokes rarely hurt him, but when they did, he was very upset. He entered the house from the terrace, as the main exit was extremely close to them and did not want to spoil their mood.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my fanfic! I hope you enjoyed it and forgive my mistakes.


End file.
